Engagement ring
by miyouimi
Summary: Sasuke proposes to Sakura and even though it wasn’t how she imagined it, it was still the most romantic thing she had seen. SasuSaku fluff. Some humor.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. **

**A/N: Hope you like it.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engagement Ring 

Sasuke set everything up perfectly. Well he thought so. He made her dinner and then they went out for a stroll outside beside some cherry blossom trees. Sakura loved the dinner, now came the hard part.

Of course one would say Sasuke wasn't really that romantic, but Sakura thought differently. It was the little things really. As they walked along past the trees as the petals floated down to the ground gently, Sasuke let his hand slip into hers silently.

She just looked up at him and smiled brightly. He loved it when she smiled at him like that.

"Sasuke, this has been a wonderful night and I can't help but thank you a lot." She leant up quickly and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand softly.

"That's alright, Sakura," he said quietly.

She just kept smiling away though. "Sasuke, I really do love you."

He just nodded replying, "Hn."

She was expecting something back and just looked at the ground, sighing internally.

Sasuke looked at her face and shook his head, leading her somewhere. "Come," he said firmly. She couldn't help but follow him. She wondered where they were going though.

He took her to an especially big cherry blossom tree next to a small lake. The petals floated on the water as they swiftly fell off the tree and were carried off in the wind. Sakura gasped slightly…. It just looked so beautiful. The moonlight shone off the water, making it sparkle.

This was one of those little things. "Sasuke…"

He looked at her surprised face and just led her under the tree, making her sit down beside him. A small pile of cherry blossoms lie beside them, making it look as if they had accumulated over time under the tree.

Sasuke knew though. He took her hand again and set it gently at the top of the pile. She was confused at first, but then felt something hard in the pile. It seemed square-

She pulled it from out of the pile, letting out a gasp for the second time that night.

Her breath was taken away. She looked up at Sasuke, eyes wide. Some petals lie in her hand with the box as she brought it up, opening it.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that ring in that little black box.

Sasuke just looked at her with a softer gaze as he sat there with her under the tree. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

She still couldn't believe it. He didn't do it on one knee and propose. She hadn't even of ever dreamed of being proposed to that way either, but still…. it was still so romantic. When her head got it and her thoughts were in order she squealed loudly, giving him a big embrace. "Of course! Yes! I 'd love to, Sasuke!" she pulled back and gave him a big kiss.

He kissed her back and then pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. "Sakura, I love you."

She could've cried right there; she was so happy. "I love you, too."

Sasuke than took the box from her and took the ring out, slipping it on her finger.

Wait a minute…. That wasn't the correct hand. It didn't feel right…

She looked down at the ring…. It was on the wrong hand.

"Ummm, Sasuke…"

He looked at her confused. "Hn?"

"You put the ring on the wrong hand…"

His eyes went a little wide. He couldn't have! No… He looked at her hand.

Oops…

He slipped it off quickly and put it on her other hand. "There."

She couldn't help but giggle loudly though. "Sasuke…"

"Tell anyone about that and I'll take it back."

She looked up at him and suppressed her laughter. She pouted at him. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, kidding around.

"Ahh, no really!" she pouted more.

"I hear you," he said, just letting out a smirk. It was funny seeing her like that.

She the scooted up over to him and cuddled by him. She gave him a quick kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. He couldn't help but let a smile form as her put an arm around her, pulling her closer as they both just watched the lake together.

Even though he didn't do everything properly, she would remember and cherish this night forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. :D 


End file.
